


What a weird dream

by AiaPhoenix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, brotherssssss, some weird dream, what even is this, what just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaPhoenix/pseuds/AiaPhoenix
Summary: One big happy family?No, wait, that was a dream, huh.





	What a weird dream

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's weird... but... that's the point?

“Yuri-nii-san, do you know where Zarc-nii-san is?“ asked Yuya after he walked into Yuri and Yuto's room. “Probably out with Ray“ answered Yuri monotone and didn't look up from his book once.

Yuya pouted at that and walked out of the room.

 

Then Yuya saw Yugo and Rin and decided not to interrupt them. They seemed to talk about something very important.

 

He found Yuto a few minutes later in the garden with Ruri, Serena and Yuzu.

OKAY, what were the girls doing here again?! ALL 4 OF THEM?

 

Yuya sighed and decided to go out in the city. Maybe he could find Zarc and Ray.

Maybe they would pay him some mind. Maybe, just maybe, Zarc would interrupt his meeting with Ray and show him what he wanted to see. 'Supreme King Z-ARC'. It was beautiful in Yuya's eyes and he used every opportunity so see it.

 

Yuya found Dennis when he walked around. “Yuya!“ screamed the teen from the other end of the street and Yuya turned around and smiled. “Would you like to drink some tea with me?“

Yuya laughed. “Sure, why not? Let's go!“

 

They were in a teahouse....

 

And then there was Reiji with Reira and they drank tea.

 

Dennis and Yuya sat down beside them. Reiji sipped his tea and smiled at Yuya. “And how is school?“

 

\- - - - - -

 

Yuya woke up. “What... was... _that_?“ He blinked multiple times. “That was weird“

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Extra;
> 
> Zarc isn't coming to breakfast:
> 
> “ZARC!“ “WHAT?!“ “WE'RE EATING! YOU NEED TO EAT TOO!“ “MOM, I'M STUDYING. JUST--“ Yoko stomped into his room. “Not in this tone, young man!“ Zarc groaned. "And now come down and eat!"


End file.
